main_castfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Dylan
Tom is a main character on The Family. He is portrayed by Tomdylanwow. Biography The Dinner At the family dinner, Tom asks why he is there. At the dinner table, Tom asks who is the mexican maid. He later comments that Lenti's pun wasn't even a pun and says that Lenti is too old for jokes. Tom interrupts Bela's singing because he wants to sing with her, so they start singing Disney songs. He also comments on how Dodo must be old, just like Claire, who stays speechless. Game Night Tom suggests to play "Spin the Bottle" but Micayla refuses to play as almost everyone is related. He says that Claire's gun is actually a dildo shaped like a pistol. Tom becomes mad at Mandy when she reveals she is pregnant with Wubbzy's baby. When Dodo accidentally "kills himself" and Steph suggests "Simon Says", Tom asks why the hell would they play Simon Says when there is a dead cat in the room. Steph answers that it has happened before. After Steph answers, Tom decides to do some bath salts. Knife to Meat You In this episode, Tom receives the visit from his brother. In the kitchen, Tom asks Ricardo what they should do, and Steph suggests to help them cook dinner. The three of them scream when Ulises shows up, because they all believed he was dead. When Micayla commits suicide after Criminal says to do so, he says that wasn't cool at all. Tom becomes angry when he sees the body of lifeless Ricardo. Later, he sees Mandy with a man who he thinks is one of Mandy's lovers, when it is actually her brother, and he accidentally reveals that he has been cheating on Mandy with Jessica, leaving Mandy angry. Hello From The Other Line Tom is seen when Bela is talking to Mandy on the phone. Mandy later discovers they are all in the same house and realizes Tom is having sex with Jessica at the same house where Mandy is calling, and she becomes angry. She threatens to divorce him, which makes him end it all with Jessica, but when he has to choose between Jessica and Mandy, he chooses to pass. When Mandy warns that she is going downstairs, Tom runs away with Jessica. I'm Back Bitches Jessica decides to leave Tom on a cliff and go away, but when she goes away, she is killed by Mandy, but Tom thinks she went away. Later, Ricardo (who turns out he wasn't dead) asks Tom if he can help him with murder. At the dinner, Mandy screams when Tom is trying to kill her for killing Jessica, but he accidentally stabs Criminal, leaving her to die, and Tom is arrested by Shondell Hemphill. 10 days later, Tom is released just in time for Criminal's funeral. The next day after Criminal's funeral, Tom warns Mandy and Bela that they shouldn't go see a cloak, but they ignore Tom because he killed Criminal. De Liva Festivale At the festival, Tom tries to flirt with Mandy, but when Jessica appears out of nowhere, Tom leaves Mandy for Jessica. Shining Like a Star Tom arrives and meets with The Family at the party. Claire accuses Tom of stealing the alcohol, but he thinks that she drank it, but she denies it. Then he leaves. The Queen Who Mopped X-Mas Tom locks himself and Isabela in her room because a cat is chasing him, interrupting her marathon of RuPaul's Drag Race. She makes Tom watch all of the episodes of Season 4 and 6 of RuPaul's Drag Race. Later, he arrives home and asks Mandy to put make up on him, because he is going to a bar portraying Ariana Hefford. Mandy threatens to divorce him, and he decides to make-up himself. He later asks for Jessica to make him up, which she agrees. Bela shows up, and says Tom is ugly as a drag queen but she says that she's only a bitch. Tom says goodbye and him and Bela kiss. Tom comes back later, and he says it was fun but he will never do it again, because everyone looked better than him. Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree The Family goes to an hotel. When Steph and Jessica are mad at each other, Tom rushes them up. In the second part of the episode, Tom agrees with Mandy about how it has been a weird list. Tom becomes to misunderstand Jessica. Tom asks Mandy what's up, and she says it is the sky, but she replies that actually no, people died, we were kicked out of their hotel, a Christmas tree fell, Solar died, and there is weirdos going around. A Killer Among Us After they found Ricardo's body, Steph suggests to find the killer with a little game, which Tom agrees. In that game, it is revealed Claire actually slept with Ricardo but was blackmailed by him, leaving Tom disgusted. Tom accuses Mandy of being Ricardo and Ulises' killer, because she heard the conversation that Ricky and Tom had about killing Mandy. But Mandy accuses Tom of being the killer because Tom had a secret which Ricardo knew, so Tom had a motive to kill him too. But they are interrupted when Bela and Steph are arrested by Ricardo's murder. Christmas Party At Tom and Mandy's house, Tom says he forgot Mandy was pregnant, because she is always fat. Suddenly, they are interrupted by Wubbzy/Linda Clark, who is alive and still wants to destroy ISIS. Wubbzy thinks his unborn child will be the future leader of ISIS, so he needs to kill his son. He shoots at Mandy's baby. Later, it is revealed Mandy killed Wubbzy for revenge for killing his son. Lenti discovers this but he keeps it as a secret. They are later seen at the Christmas Party. Were not Kidnappers, we're Murderers Tom suggests playing a game, but there is a power cut. The Family wake up in a creepy basement, where a unknown person makes them play "Truth or Just Die" but it doesn't go as the plan, so they play "Would You Eat?" and The Family leaves, except for Criminal, Micayla and Tom. The unknown person tells Criminal to shoot someone, and before the person can finish his/her sentence, Criminal shoots Tom and her and Micayla run away. Locked In Tom is briefly mentioned by Mandy when she calls Ricardo's killer a bitch, but the killer replies she didn't even care about him dying, and she confirms it. Death The whole family leaves the basement, leaving Criminal, Micayla and Tom. The unknown killer tells Criminal to shoot someone, and before the killer can finish the sentence, Criminal shoots Tom in the eye, killing him. Appearances Total 12/20 * 1.02- The Dinner * 1.03- Game Night * 1.04- Knife to Meat You * 1.05- Hello From The Other Line * 1.06- I'm Back Bitches * 1.07- De Liva Festivale * 1.08- Shining Like a Star * 1.09- The Queen Who Mopped X-Mas * 1.10- Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree * 1.11- A Killer Among Us * 1.12- Christmas Party * 1.13- Were not Kidnappers, we're Murderers Trivia *Tom was the first main character to be killed off in the show. Category:Characters Category:The Family Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters